As the capabilities of cellular phones increase their usage rates likewise increase. The increased usage rates drive a need for increased power. Such a demand may be met by increasing battery capacity. However, larger capacity batteries still require ready access to an electrical wall outlet or other power source. This need can also be addressed by carrying additional batteries, but this practice can become cumbersome to consumers due to increased bulk and weight. Additionally, existing solutions may not offer power for a sufficiently long time period or under inhospitable conditions. There is a need for a means of extending battery life that will far exceed the daily needs of the average user, even in austere conditions.